1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention generally relate to video playback and, more specifically, to replacing an image with a media player.
2. Description of the Related Art
Sharing of digital media among users has evolved rapidly over the past decade. Digital video cameras can be used to capture digital videos that can be uploaded to a web server, such as a video web service, for sharing and viewing. One example of a video web service is YouTube.com. Many video sharing web sites incorporate embedded media players that are created using Adobe Flash™ software developed by Adobe Systems Incorporated.
Web pages are often configured to include multiple embedded media players. This allows web page visitors to conveniently view a plurality of media files played within by the media players, thereby enhancing their overall user experience. However, embedding multiple media players into a web page degrades the web page performance and the overall performance of a system that is used to view the web page. This often leads to crashing the web browser or even the computer system as a whole.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for an improved technique for loading one or more media players into a web browser.